After affects
by Sesshy's lover77
Summary: The war is over, yet many things ended with it. Hermione looking for every piece of her past finds a very hurt Severus Snape. Will she help him...will he let her? Is it friendship or something more? post war voldemort lost but differently...ya R&R plz


**Severus Snape and Hermione Granger:**

**Okay. I wrote this about a year ago and posted it on my old account this is the new revised version, I have been told it is similar to another person's story, for this I am sorry, but I am **_**NOT **_**coping anyone.**

**Okay Snape and Dobby HAVENT DIED! Hermione is 22 (She is older than the boys!) and Snape is only 34 Yes I know in the books he is older than that but…well ya I like him this age better fir my story…**

**Recap… Prolog more of…**

I re looked at the sign: _Spinner's end_.

'Yep this is it.' I thought looking down the old deserted street.

Harry was in an emergency ward after the war…It has been 4 months but he still hasn't awoken. Ron has stayed by his side but he himself is in no good shape, being that one: he lost his brother, and two he had lost the use of his legs.

I stayed with them but…with the loss of my parents looming over me and the fact harry would disapprove of not "Living" I decided that I needed to put my life back together starting with those still in it.

I stayed with the Weasley's for a while, and after that I went looking for students I knew…even Draco Malfoy…I was surprised but that turned out better than I thought it would…then I looked for teachers…and that lead me here…to Spinner's end.

Severus Snape went missing after his trial 2 months ago…but no one looked for him, many think he is a traitor even though he was a spy for Dumbledore the WHOLE INTIRE TIME. He was majorly hurt when he got him to St. Mungo's. He had lost a LOT of blood Voldemort had maimed his body (NOT HIS FACE) leaving **deep** wounds all along his body. I had learned this as I went to St. Mungo's to check on Harry, I found out Snape had been there but had left without warning after the trial…

**Actual start of story!**

I walked up to the last house…pretty much the only house standing in the area…it wasn't big per-say but it was enough I knew.

Walking up to the door I noticed how the whole place was SPOTLESS there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere.

I knocked on the door once before it opened no one was there.

"Who are you?" a little voice asked.

I looked down. There was a little house elf…but it was different than any house elf I had seen, it wore a shrunken T shirt and jeans and little shoes…she looked like a human aside from her eyes and ears.

"Hello…I am Hermione Granger…"

"Hello Miss. Granger, I am Luca…can I help you." She even sounded human!

"Um…yes…Is Prof- Severus Snape here?"

"Yes…master Snape isn't feeling well though…" she trailed off.

"Oh…I guessed that… you see I am an old student of his and…well…"

"Can I ask why you want to see master Snape?" she asked.

"Um…"Why was I looking for Snape exactly…I mean we weren't exactly friends but…he was a part of my life and I didn't want to lose anything I haven't lost yet…even him. "I…am worried for him…" I admitted to both her and myself. "And although I am not a professional Meti-witch I want to help him."

"He won't accept this, it you realize this? You are still willing to help?" I nodded "He will tell you to leave, you mustn't take offence."

"Well I already know that!" I huffed as she leads me to his room.

"Master Snape!" Luca said opening up his door, yet I walked in.

"Luca…get out!" Snape snapped.

He was lying on his bed with his face in a pillow, clearly not seeing me…perfect!

"Well since I am not Luca…"I said trailing off.

He turned over really fast and tried to sit up but instead he fell backwards onto his pillow.

"Severus!" I said quickly moving to him, prompting him up onto his pillows so he could breathe better.

After a few minutes his breathing turned back to normal he turned and looked at me.

"Why are you in **my** house Miss. Granger." He said trying to pull out a calm voice but it was still laced with anger.

"Because I wanted to see you Prof- Severus." I said. "And you are clearly not taking care of yourself!"

"Why do you care? And when did I allow you to call be by first name! Now get out of my house!" he said reaching for his wand.

"One because that even though I wasn't very fond of you, you are **still** a part of my past and I don't feel like lose _**ANY**_ more pieces of that, second you are no longer my teacher so what else am I to call you? Third…NO, you cannot make me either! You are hurt and could possibly die if you do not have medical care and I will not allow some who is alive to kill themselves because they are too stubborn to ask or want help!" I said.

"I do not need your "Help" Granger," He said my name with a sneer. "And I have Luca."

"Having a house elf clean your wounds and what is around you isn't enough Severus Tobias Snape and I won't let you die because YOU feel like you are capable of healing from wounds that could kill even the strongest person without ANY what so ever medical treatment," I said "But I won't let that happen I don't care if you revel in unneeded or deserved self-pity but god be **damned** if I allow you to die from it." I said, this must have shocked him as he did a re-over inspection of me.

**Severus's POV **

I looked at her. Standing in front of me was no little girl…no in front of me was a woman. Her old out of control brown hair was gone, replaced with long golden-ish brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Her light brown eyes told how much she had lived through showing years of wisdom beyond even my own age, and her face was blemish free. She wore a tight fitting long sleeve V neck shirt showing a thin almost no-existent scar along her collar bone, over that she had a long black robe, she wore a pair of dark fitting muggle jeans, and a pair of flats with that…all in all she looked nothing like she used to.

'What happened to the annoying bratty girl I used to teach?' I thought absent mindedly.

I looked again at her face, when I didn't say anything she spoke.

"Now, take off your shirt."

"What?" I snapped.

"Well you don't expect me to clean your wounds if you don't take it off first." She said.

"Didn't I tell you to get out." I said venom dripping from my voice promising pain if she didn't comply although I knew as well as she did that I couldn't hold up my side of the bargain.

"You can't make me, Severus. What you going to do? Take away house points…detention? That doesn't work anymore."

I grit my teeth together as I knew she was right.

"Now take off your shirt and let me see your wounds, otherwise I shall have to hex it off." She said.

I glared at her but knew that she meant what she said, and wouldn't put it past her to follow through.

"Now!" she said holding her wand out in front of her daring me not to comply.

I nearly growled as I did as she asked and pulled off my night shirt to her questioning gaze.

**Hermione's POV**

Looked over his form, scars roped over his chest, some old, some newer, some shallow, some deep. They covered his chest and back up to his neck where they stopped.

I started on his back first getting Luca to get me a soft towel and a bowl of warm water while I accioed some healing/no scaring salve to me. Dipping the towel into the water I started to clean his wounds.

Slowly dragging the towel along the contours of his back, he hissed in pain as I went over a deep wound that wound around his shoulder blades and very slightly up the corner of his neck.

"Sorry…" I said.

Soon I was finished cleaning his back I put the towel into the water that was kept (magically) warm.

After dipping my first and middle fingers into the bright green of the healing salve I brought it to his back, trailing my fingers over each wound with only a slight touch trying to cause as little pain as possible.

After finishing his back I moved to his front. Again wounds covered his whole chest ending at his collar bone.

I looked up into his eyes. They were cold looking like normal but a SLIGHT look of pain flashed across them.

"I am so sorry, Severus. How…horrible…."

"I don't want you pity, Miss Granger."

"It isn't pity. It is truth…you have been through so much, its not right, not after all you had done for everyone." I said as I pulled out my wand making a slight swishing motion I had the cloth straining its self out. Once done the now damp cloth flew into my hand and I started to clean out the wounds on his chest.

"I can do that myself." He said.

"Not efficiently. You have no training and you cannot see what you are doing meaning you can hurt yourself." I said, when he just glared I knew I won.

Again I applied the salve to his wounds.

"What it that?" he asked.

"Salve for your wounds."

"Healing slave is a pale green, I ask again, What is that?"

"Healing/no scaring slave, I created it myself." At his questioning look I said "Do you really think I didn't pay attention in your class, professor?" I teasingly asked, not willing to tell him why I had created it.

He just snorted and looked away. I smiled; I had yet again _**quieted**_ the famous **Severus Tobias Snape**.


End file.
